Adventures of the Fabulous Fail Trio
by The odd Italians
Summary: A trio of friends and one annoying fairy that ships everything in the universe invite you to join them in their mini adventures, just remember the bleach and eye wash. OC centered, don't like, don't read.
1. Fia

Sicily, a short girl with reddish-brown hair nearly to her shoulders, green eyes, and a gray uniform similar in design those of her brothers, Veneziano and Romano, was bored. This, of course, is why she had invited her close friends, Tokyo and Paris, to visit while her brothers were out, but as none of them actually had any good ideas of what to do, they were still bored.

"So, Tokyo, what do you think we should do?" she asked, pointedly ignoring Paris.

Said French person (? XD) interrupted, "We should play Twister... If you know what I mean~" The capital was, to Sicily's eternal annoyance, was six inches taller than both her and Tokyo, who were both only five feet tall, with dark blue eyes, hair the color of- well she was just blonde, with wavy hair much like her father's. For some reason, she wore a simple cream colored sundress with a brown shawl over it and sandals.

Tokyo's dark brown eyes widened and she exclaimed, "NONONONO. I BEG OF YOU NO." The normally-shy Japanese girl wore thick-framed black glasses and a light blue kimono decorated with pink cherry blossoms, and her dark brown, nearly black hair hung past her shoulders.

Paris replied, "It'll be fuuuun~"

"No," Tokyo insisted.

"This is we why we don't go to the French people for ideas," Sicily muttered.

"Just because I'm French, doesn't mean all my ideas are perverted..." Paris insisted.

Tokyo murmured, "Ret's just go get Tim Horton's and sushi..." Paris rejected this idea almost as quickly as her own had been shot down.

"Guys!" Fia, a fairy with bright red hair, pink translucent dragonfly wings, and a pale pink, silky dress, flew circles around the room a few times before landing on Sicily's shoulder. She received a few stares from the personifications, who were unsure whether she was trying to get their attention or that was her suggestion of what to do. "Read my fanfictions!" she demanded.

Tokyo replied, "Sure~! Why not?"

"Should we be scared? Or should I get the bleach?" Paris remarked.

"They're not bad! I just want your opinions on them!" Fia explained, looking offended.

"With all her ships, she's bound to have some good fanfictions, right?" Sicily thought aloud.

"Let's go~!" Fia chirped, zipping out the room and down the hall with the trio following. She led them into the basement and flew... Straight through the wall. A hidden doorway. A secret room? Sicily idly wondered how she had lived there for years and never known there was a secret room in the basement, and the girls found themselves in a relatively small room with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lining the walls and filled with notebooks, presumably organized in some way no one but Fia would understand.

The fairy gestured at the bookshelves. "Pick anything you like and start reading!"

The French capital walked to the nearest bookshelf, grabbed a random notebook, and opened it to find a Paris x Germany fanfiction. "Oh… oh… OH…" she mumbled, wide-eyed and straight-faced.

Sicily took another notebook from the same shelf. "Itacest…? No."

Tokyo, secretly trying to find a Canada x Tokyo fanfiction notebook, pulled a red one from the same shelf. She didn't say a word, but tears leaked from her eyes when she discovered it was Japancest.

Paris, who had quickly replaced the first book with another, hoping to find Pruris (*shot*) or Germancest, cried, "DEAR SWEET JESUS NO HELP ME!" when it turned out to be Francest.

The Italian decided that she was done with that bookcase and was momentarily relieved when the first fanfiction she found on the next shelf over was Spamano. "Finally, a normal pairing…" Her relief changed to horror when she read about halfway down the page, and she threw it across the room. "NOPE!"

Paris took her next book, FrUK fanfictions. "Oh hey, this looks good." As she read, her face turned red and she said, "I didn't know that was possible... Papa no…"

Sicily decided to try her luck again with the first bookshelf and found a small notebook of Tomato Sushi (Sicily x Tokyo). "I will be burning this," she muttered as she put it in her pocket.

The Japanese capital suddenly realized what the French capital had been reading. "D-d-did you say C-Canacest earrier?"

Said capital, instead of answering, proceeded to read the Pruris fanfictions she managed to find.

Tokyo, scared to read anything else, elbowed Sicily and whispered, "Do you want to come?"

"Che? Oh, si, si!" Sicily replied, remembering her original suggestion to get sushi. The two of them slowly slipped out of the room, unnoticed by the spazzing fairy.

"Fia, these are good, keep up the good work," Paris commented, wiping her nosebleed with a tissue. "Just don't show Prussia… These are mine."

"Why thank you~! I try~" Fia smiled.

"Just one problem… Have you seen the size of my chest?"

"Of course I have!"

"Then why are you lying in these?!" Paris picked another book, this one turning out to be Dennorily. "Fia…"

"It's just a fanfiction! Teehee~" Fia didn't say that she shipped Denmark, Norway and Sicily to the grave and back, but Paris gave her a disgusted look.

"You are a sick little fairy," she said before leaving.

Fia watched her go, then grabbed the book and settled down to read it herself and spazz, even though she wrote it. "Hey Sicily, Tokyo, what do you guys think?... Sicily?... Tokyo?..."

* * *

><p>AN: _Ciao~!_

**Bonjour~~ ;3**

_Okay Roseh-senpai senpai desu desu, how about you DON'T change your OC the next time? XD (She changed from Quebec to Paris AFTER I wrote this. I made her change it herself.) _

**Yea, yea whatever your highness -w- *revolts* VIVE L'FRANCE! *barricade* =u= i'm not listening to les misérables no no XD**

Suuure~ w /hithereguys~3

**And I failed :"D yay me lolol**

**I was thinking about it all day and it was bugging me -3- so hush l3**

_Whatever, this is just for being amusing anyway. So yeah guys, review if you liked it, but keep in mind flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :3_

I'm a rittle scared now to roast marshmarrows. :'D

_S'mores! :D_

**...*BORED* oui, oui let us roast narshmallows with your flames uwu**

… XD Uhh, be on the rookout for the next chapter~ 3 qwq ….narshmarrows… heeheehee...

**YES NARSHMALLOWS**

…_.Paris, you sound like you want flames .-._

**...shhhhhhhhhh, sicily nozing will harm your little stupid italian 'ead~ ^w^ big sister Paris is here for you~~**

DON'T CHU CARR MY ROVE'S HEAD STUPID. 8U *tackles*

_*tackles* oh Paris~ What kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?_

**Oh really? Going zat far mon petit amour~?**

_I hate your face… Well! See you guys next time~! Love you all~~_

**Je T'aime to all our lovely followers~ ;3**

I rove arr you guys, too~ See you soon~! 3


	2. Death Should Not Have Taken Thou- Thee?

Sitting around playing video games, specifically Super Mario, proved to be a fun, non-scarring way to ward off boredom. Until, of course, the question came up.

"What wourd it be rike to be in a video game?" Tokyo wondered.

Sicily mumbled a few words under her breath, and suddenly the room disappeared, replaced by a castle that somehow looked like a video-game castle.

"What...w-what...w-where the heck are w-EEEEEEEEEE!" Tokyo screamed as Fia captured her and dragged her away. Sicily and Paris didn't get to see much besides a dress fit for a princess as the tiny fairy somehow managed to drag the Japanese capital.

Paris looked up from the throne she had appeared on. "I'm the king!" she announced.

"King, princess, villain… I guess that makes me…?" Sicily stared at her shiny armor. She shot a glare at Paris the "king". "If you think this means I'm going to be the tragic hero, you can think again."

"Don't you wanna save Kyo the princess~?" Paris asked teasingly.

"... Meh. Fine, I'll go." She stepped outside the castle and found herself staring at a tower. _Can it really be this easy?_

Tokyo stuck her head out of the window at the top of the relatively-short tower and waved a handkerchief. "Save me, Siciry-chan! I was magicarry transported here and I have no idea where the mapre I am! But you know, if you don't wanna I wirr just carr Mattie-kun. There's service up here~"

"GOOOOOO MY WONDERFUL 'ERO!" Paris cheered from her throne.

"I wirr save you, my rove!" Sicily called, both getting too much into character and picking up Tokyo's Japanese accent for no apparent reason, causing Paris to facepalm. The Italian started running towards the tower… And was ambushed by an army of pixies.

=^w^=

"Alas, death should not have taken thou, but I shall grant you a second chance!"

"Whatever… And it's 'thee', Paris," Sicily glared.

"Siciry-chaaaan, no, you don't have to do this again!" Tokyo cried dramatically from the tower.

"What's even more worse than your death is your sass!" the French capital declared.

"Shut up, Paris! And Tokyo, I WILL SAVE YOU!"

"B-b-but what if you die again?"

"I won't!"

"... Paris, get your butt out here and make sure she doesn't die again." Tokyo disappeared from the window."

Paris hid behind her throne. "Non!"

Sicily commented, "Hey, I'm no hero and I think I should add, wanting a hero played right, you should just play it yourself!"

"No! I'm French, what did you expect?!" The "king" blinked in surprise. "Whale, there goes Fia with Tokyo…" Fia and her pixie army were flying off, with Tokyo still being held captive, taking her to a far-away, taller tower guarded by a dragon. Paris continued, "Now go forth and save Tokyo!" as she waved with a handkerchief. "Bye bye~"

"Coward," Sicily muttered, greatly annoyed.

"This better not be a revolt!"

"I will revolt if I die again!" she retorted before storming out.

"EEK A DRAGON! Iiiieeee, Fia, iieee!" Tokyo exclaimed as Fia and her army dropped her off in the highest room of the tallest tower and gave the dragon orders to guard her.

"Don't worry, Tokyo, I shall save you from the dragon!" Sicily called. They could hear and see each other because… Well… Video game logic.

"Good luck!" Paris cheered.

"Nuuu, Siciry-chan~! I give you my bressing, or whatever it is the princess gives the knight!" Tokyo threw her handkerchief, but it blew away in the wind, dwindling to a single white pixel. "Werr, mapre. Uh… Good ruck!"

Sicily set off towards the tower. She was soon caught up to by the three wizards King Paris sent to help.

"Why am I here?" Norway asked emotionlessly.

"I'M A WHEE ZARD!" Romania grinned.

England just facepalmed.

"Oh, lovely…" Sicily muttered. She, like Norway, wondered why they were there, but rolled her eyes and continued walking without even missing a step.

"Let's teach you some magic, oh brave knight!" Romania suggested.

"Like making you shut up?" Norway asked.

"Can I go now?" England requested, although he didn't have much hope of this.

"You realize I already know magic, right, Romania?" said knight sighed.

"Riiiight."

"And England, no leaving," she continued as if Romania hadn't spoken.

"Whyyyy?"

"Because the 'king' who is totally a gay wannabe princess is making me go save the princess and I don't intend to go alone," came the sharp reply.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Paris screamed at Sicily, although she was still in the castle and probably hadn't even moved a foot.

Romania commented, "We're all a little gay."

Sicily yelled back, "GOOD! YOU WERE MEANT TO HEAR!", again as if Romania hadn't spoken.

Before long, they arrived at the castle holding the princess. "Are you guys ready to fight a dragon?" Before anyone had time to say anything to this, she drew her sword, saluted, and said, "Well, here goes nothing!"

Tokyo, who had managed to get her hands on an energy drink, started making rawring noises at the unamused dragon to try to distract it, until Fia dropped a heavy book on her head. "Oops~" the fairy smiled.

"Bad Fia!" Sicily shouted, entering the castle. Unknown to her, the minute she entered, Fia cast a sleeping spell on Tokyo.

As the knight and three wizards turned the corner, they were unpleasantly surprised by a giant fire-breathing dragon blocking the stairs. The wizards immediately started firing spells at it, and the dragon responded with a rawr and spewed a jet of flames that sent them scrambling for cover. The magic spells, unfortunately, had absolutely no effect on the dragon.

"Hang on a second… I've got this." The Magic Trio stared at Sicily as she walked up to the dragon with a huge platter of food. "Here you go!"

The dragon turned into a human- it was Hong Kong- and said, "Thank you," and started devouring the food.

"Prego," Sicily replied before running up the stairs, alone, to where Fia was guarding Tokyo, who was out cold. "Back off, fata. She's mine."

"She's in a deeeeep sleep~~~" the fairy teased.

"Well then, how do I wake her up?"

"Sleeping Beauty~"

Sicily blushed and Fia smiled, and Sicily eventually replied, "Okay, fine, but don't watch." And with that, the knight kissed the princess.

Tokyo blinked awake and mumbled, "Did someone just rike...kiss me?" Her cheeks turned pink.

Fia sang, "KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE~!" She had started taking pictured with her tiny camera, announcing, "I ship it!" This, of course, was why she had set the whole thing up.

"Si, I did," Sicily answered Tokyo. "Oh hush, Fia…"

"Maybe you're my love~" Fia sang, completely ignoring Sicily's order to be quiet.

"Shush!"

"No pancakes or sushi for you…" Tokyo added.

"I have photographic evidence for your highness!" the fairy announced, flying off to Paris.

When Paris saw Fia's "photographic evidence", she shed some fake tears. "She grows up so fast…" Two seconds later, she shook her head and shouted, "She cheated on me?! Bad Sicily!"

"So, Tokyo," Sicily began, "wanna leave this tower and go have some tomato sushi?"

"Hai hai!" Tokyo agreed.

"Let's abandon the Frenchie~"

"Keep it at least PG rated, girls, don't want a repeat of 50 Shades of Gray," Paris chimed in. She had apparently managed to get from her castle to this one in the time it took them to get down the stairs.

Although Sicily ignored it, Tokyo shivered at the thought. "I've never read that… But I hear it's… IIE. I've read Between Shades of Gray though… Just don't ask Russia or Rithuania about it, or any of the Bartics or Nordics for that matter. TOMATO SUSHI HERE WE COME~~"

"Or a threesome with Norway~" Paris added when she saw that Sicily was ignoring her.

"Does stupid just fly out of your mouth?" Fia asked.

Paris responded with, "Does idiot fly out of yours?"

Sicily whispered to Tokyo, "She's an idiot," referring to both of them.

"HEY!" the French capital and fairy yelled in unison.

"But we know Sicily only speaks," Paris continued, Fia joining her for the last word, "su-pai-su~"

After the second it took Sicily to realize they meant "spice," she interrupted, "NO."

"It's trueeee," Fia teased.

"It is not!" Sicily insisted.

"Dunno… With three lovers…~" Paris winked in the Frenchest way possible.

"I don't know who you think the third is, because I don't love you," the island snapped.

"Hmph! Denial!"  
>"It's not denial if it's true. But do shut up and stop lowering everyone else's IQ."<p>

"Do shut up and stop lowering everyone else's IQ," the French capital mimicked.

Sicily glared at her and walked away, with Paris skipping after her and Tokyo giggling herself quietly to death.

* * *

><p>AN: _It must be a Thursday… I never could get the hang of Thursdays._

**Thursdays are when we're all basically...DEAD. =n=**

_We should all just be thankful that the world isn't about to be destroyed and your house bulldozed on the same day. Poor Arthur Dent. He never could get the hang of Thursdays either._

…**.just gonna smile and nod liek i understand your strange lanhuage…..I cannot engrish today…. ._.**

_It's The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy! That book is awesome! I mean, having missiles fired at you that turn into flowers and a whale. And… The fishbowl. _

**Oh…...Fishbowlssssssssssss**

I am so confused right now. I need to read this book. xD Fishbowrs…

_I'll let chu borrow it, my love...ly XD_

ROR xD Okay, thank you~ /myrove~ ...Wait, did you say whares? ...Missires turned into frowers and WHARES? ...Oh werr, we hope you enjoyed this randomness~ w

_Si~! Review, favorite and follow if you liked it or have any random ideas or suggestions. Whatever floats your boat~_

***so lost* what? XD**

Shh… just get in my boat and everything wirr be aright…

_And no stripping, Paris! Arrivederci a tutti!_

**okie~! *JUMPS INTO BOAT LIKE A BOSS...only to fall on face* ow qwq**

xD Jaa mata~!


	3. Don't Drink the Kool-Aid

Opening the door, two of the three Fabulous Fail Trio were welcomed by the other.

The Frenchie laughed her French laugh. "Bonjour~! I didn't think you'd come~"

The Japanese capital smiled sweetly. "Of course we wou-"

"I didn't think I'd come either," the Sicilian replied, grinning to herself.

"I know you love me~" Paris teased, letting them in. "Now let's get tipsy~!"

"Wait, what? Y-you tricked me! I-I thought you said there'd be tomato sushi!" Apparently Tokyo forgot that she was visiting her _French _friend's house.

"Why am I not going to get drunk ever in your presence, Paris? Let me count the reasons…" Sicily rolled her eyes. "One, you're French. Two… You're still French."

Paris put a hand over her heart, in mock pain. "Why do you break my 'eart so, Sicily?"

The Sicilian muttered, "That's also because you're French." She, like Tokyo, was not pleased about being bribed with tomato sushi that, apparently, was not going to be given.

The aforementioned Asian just simply walked to the kitchen, looking for either tomato sushi or just something to eat in general. "I hear you Frenchies have good food," she said, smiling.

Sicily followed her, whispering, "If she offers you escargot, don't try it." Raising her voice back to a normal level, she complained to Paris, "You promised us tomato sushi!"

Said Frenchie grinned, "Oh, but zere is tomato sushi!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing the other two to turn scarlet at the implication. "NOW!" She clasped her hands together. "I have something for you both~~~~" The grin on her face either was natural stupidity or a very evil plan was growing in that mind of hers.

"Okay~! What is it, Paris?" the Asian smiled.

"Here." She placed two mugs of punch in front of them. "I didn't spike it, sissy, so stop being such a baby and drink up!" She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips.

The Italian, feeling that the insult was aimed at her, grabbed one of the mugs with a glare. "I am not a sissy, or a baby!"

Tokyo eyed the drink suspiciously. Going along with Sicily, she also grabbed a mug. "I wirr take one if you two do…"

Paris grinned again and skipped off to go get herself some wine, "Have fuuun~~!"

Sicily looked suspiciously at the drink. "Well, I can't refuse to drink it…" With that, she took a small sip. "Hey, it's actually pretty good!"

"...I'm just gonna nod and watch you both~" Paris called back to the two before returning with her own glass of wine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tokyo asked, taking a large gulp of the drink. "Did you mix this with an energy drink?"

"Nothing!" she reassured the Asian.

"Arright…" Tokyo giggled, having a smile plastered on her blushing face.

Sicily, rapidly finishing her punch, set her mug back down with a laugh. "Hey guys! A hug without you is just mercury~" (Tokyo, this means you XD)

Paris blinked, "Um...I'm blonde and I didn't understand a WORD you just said..."

"Hydrargyrum! Hg!" The Italian giggled like a madwoman.

"Take your nerdiness flirting over to Kyo...!"

"You didn't think I was flirting with you, didja Paris?"

"Non, but if you were then call me big sister~" the French woman mused.

"Okay, sorellona!" Sicily glomped Paris.

"Yay~!" Paris smiled and kissed Sicily's forehead.

"Nyaaa~! T'amu sorellaaaaa!"

"Je t'aime~"

Sicily pushed Paris off, despite having been the one to glomp her in the first place. "Tokyoooo come give me a hug! I love youuuu~!"

Tokyo immediately gave Sicily a hug, saying, "Watashi mo anata o aishite!" and Sicily embraced her tightly.

"You're my favorite Chinese person," the Sicilian mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Tokyo pulled back and stared at her with big, watery eyes. "W-what is that supposed to mean?"

Sicily stared back at her, very confused. "What? Did I say something wrong…?"

"I-I'm not Chinese!"

"Che- you're not Chinese? When did this happen?"

"I've never been Chinese!" she muttered, about to cry.

"Mi dispiace, amore mio! I thought you were Chinese! Per favore, don't cry!"

The Japanese capital shook her head and got up, heading to the table to get more punch.

Paris looked up from her third glass of wine and blinked, "KYO IS ALL THE ASIANNNN!and SICILY IS GENDER CONFUSEDDDDDD!"

Sicily glared at Paris, "Why don't you just shut up?! I never asked for your opinion!" She went to get another mug of punch, muttering to herself, "Kyo's always been Chinese and now she's not…? My life is a lie…"

"And and and and and…" Paris lost her train of thought as she started singing something that sounded like it came from Les Miserables, in French.

Tokyo walked over to the singing Frenchie and sat down, leaning on her shoulder. "She never knew I was Japanese, Paris-kun… You are the onry one who understands me..."

Sicily overheard what the Japanese capital said and blinked in confusion, "But you just said you aren't Japanese!"

"When did I say that?!"

"YOU SAID THAT WHEN…" The French capital blinked "...pasta…"

"Pastaaaaa…." the Italian agreed.

"Hai, pastaaa~"

"Pasta isn't Asian...or Italian, it's French~"

"What? Siciry-chan! Why didn't you terr me this?!" Tokyo had a look of horror on her face.

"Pasta isn't French! I invented it! And then I introduced it to my big brothers!" Sicily retorted.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Paris glared at Sicily, her face flushed red, "IT IS ASIAN! OLD MAN CHINA MADE IT AND THEN THE AMERICANS RUINED IT!"

"No! We already had pasta before Marco Polo went to China! I must agree that Americans ruined it, though… I went to Olive Garden once… Never again…" Sicily shuddered.

"I thought Orive Garden was a garden that grew orives and had Mexican food…" Tokyo muttered, trying to think back when she first saw an Olive Garden with Alfred and Matthew.

"They lied." Paris stared at Tokyo before laughing out loud and starting to sing in French again.

The capital quickly scurried away from the crazy Frenchie and went back to Sicily. "I forgive you, prease forgive me!"

"I forgive you! Wait, what am I forgiving you for?"

"DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SIIIING SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN!"

"SHUT UP, PARIS!"

"I AM IN LOVE WITH THE RAINNNNN AND THE BUNNIESSSS"

"I don't even… What were we talking about?" Sicily wondered aloud.

Paris gave up sitting on the couch and started rolling around on the floor, "I CAN SEE SOUNDSSSS~~~"

"S-Siciry-chan… I'm scared. Paris-kun is scaring me. She has not had enough pasta. That is what happens to pastasexuals when they do not have enough pasta."

"It's a good thing mio fratello eats pasta so much then…" Sicily slowly moved away from the drunk French person.

Paris sat up and looked around. "I CAN BE THE CAT! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW~!"

"I'm a better cat! Meow, meow, purr!" Sicily meowed at Tokyo and started giggling.

Tokyo put her hands up by her head and cupped them. ...Then proceeded to do the Caramelldansen. "Nya~?"

Sicily squealed, "Kawaii! That's what you Asians say, right? Kawaiiiiiii~!"

"Awww, Sicily just said she's gay for Tokyoooo~~"

"Aww~!" Tokyo hugged Sicily. "You're gay for me!"

"Oui, oui, and we all know you're both gay for me~~" Paris grinned

Sicily turned pink and yelled, "Paris, I am going to kill you!"

"And IIIIII will always love yoooooouuu~"

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to brutally murder you." Sicily flipped her short hair then whispered into Tokyo's ear, "Nel cielo manca un angelo?"

The Japanese person thought for a moment. "Hai. It's you~" she whispered, giggling.

The Sicilian blinked, partly surprised that Tokyo understood what she had said, partly at how she had turned it around. "No! You're the angel that's missing from heaven~!"

"Iie~" She poked Sicily's nose. "That's the most advanced vocaburary Itary-kun has taught me," she muttered, looking off into space.

Sicily giggled and whispered, "Sono innamorata di te~"

And as a response, Tokyo stared at her with a smiling face and nodded, "Mhm, okay. ...What does that mean?"

Sicily just giggled more and turned a shade of pink.

Tokyo took out her phone. "What was that again, Siciry-chan?" She pulled up a conversation with Italy and started typing something like, "SoMu ummamorta diasg* d"

Tokyo's attempt at texting in Italian renewed Sicily's fit of giggles. Meanwhile, Paris, asleep on the floor, mumbled, "French revolution…"

"Haaai!" She stuck up a triumphant arm in the air, sending the text. "Itary-kun wirr terr me what you said." Poking Sicily again, she smiled again. "You can't hide anything from meeee~"

"I CAN HIDE ANYTHING I WANT TOOOOOOO!"

In a deep voice, Tokyo replied with, "IIE." Then she proceeded to tackle her. "Japanese person revorts against Sicirian person!"

Said Italian smiled and hugged the Japanese (Chinese?) person.

Forgetting instantly what she was mad about, Tokyo looked up. "Where's Par- EEK! Siciry-chan! Roooooookie!" Holding onto Sicily's collar, she stood up and used Sicily as a shield.

"Ch- OH MY GOD IT'S A RAT! HOW DID THAT GET IN HERE?!" Sicily yelled as she saw a mouse scurrying across the floor.

"It's-a revenge for poking Paris-chan, isn't it? FORGIVE ME, ITARY-KUUUN!" Twirling around in a spastic fashion, she slipped and fell to the ground. "I'm sleeping h- Siciry-chan, get off of me."

Sicily yawned widely, "But you're such a nice pillow…"

"What is that supposed to mean? Am I fat? Oh mapre, what happened to the rat?!"

"N-no! Of course not! Oh, the rat… Mice do have a way of disappearing…"

"I thought it was a rat. Does that mean it is stirr here?!" Tokyo shoved Sicily off and ran to Paris, shaking her shoulders. "Wake uuuup! We're being invaded! Rats in the kingdom!"

"TO THE BARRICADE!" Paris screeched before passing out yet again.

Dropping her shoulders, Tokyo started to run around. "Come on, Siciry-chin! We gotta find da barricade!" She pushed over the couch.

"Is the barricade behind the couch?"

"Hai. It is." Tokyo rushed over to Sicily and dragged her over behind the couch. "We should be- craaap! Paris-Chan!"

"She'll be fine... We can't risk it!" Sicily glomped Tokyo. "We're safe here, right?"

"Shh, my rove," Tokyo whispered, putting her hand over Sicily's mouth. "If we stay quiet… maybe it won't hear us…"

Sicily nodded, "Right!" She leaned against the wall and smiled softly.

"So, come here often?" Obviously she forgot her own command to stay quiet...

"You know it~"

"No mommy I don't wanna play with the creepy Italian man…." the French capital muttered in her drunken sleeping state "He smells like pizza and tastes like olives…."

"I'm not creepy!" Sicily complained.

"Siciry-Chan, you're a man?!" She leaned in to smell… him(?).

An awkward silence ensued. Until, of course, it was broken by Paris.

"The noodles are actually spoons….that rats use to play cowboys with…."

"S-Siciry-Chan… W-What if the rats want to pray cowboys with me?"

"MEEEEEERRY CHRISTMASSSSSS LET US GO GET A DRUNK SANTA CLAUSE~~!"

"S-SHE WANTS TO MAKE FINRAND-KUN DRUNK!"

"We must protect Finrand- land...chan..kun... I don't speak Chinese... Japanese? I'm confuzzledd!"

By now, Paris was fully awake and aware of what was going on; despite not being able to walk in a straight line she went to get another glass of wine. "Master of the house isn't worth my spit~ Comforter, philosopher, and life long-" she took a sip of wine to block out the word, "-cunning little brain, regular voltaire thinks he's quite a lover...but there's not much there~~" She smirked in Sicily's direction, "I'm talking about you, Sicily~"

"Why you...!"

"DON'T TARK ABOUT MY ROVE RIKE THAT!"

"You both should have more punch, I mean come on, it's supposed to be good."

"U-Um… Okay then, maybe?" Tokyo headed back to the kitchen. "Wirr it chase the rat away, nyeh?" She took another sip of that _special _punch.

"I'll have more after I murder a certain FRENCH CAPITAL..." Sicily glared.

"Oui, Sicily~?" Paris smiled- you know the smile that said _oh go kiss your Japanese capital_- yea, that smile.

"I already kissed her in the last chapter!" Sicily exclaimed, blushing. "And she was sleeping!"

Tokyo spit out her punch. "C-chapter? W-wait, you kissed me whire I was sreeping? Siciry-Chan, that sounds so weird… I tord you not to terr anyone that!"

"You didn't know this was a fanfiction, Kyo?" Paris interjected.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"I-I'm-a sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" Sicily squeaked.

"Am I not innocent now?!" Tokyo squealed, ruffling her own hair.

"You're friends with me, since when were you innocent?" Paris rolled her eyes. "Also, have you read _Fifty Shades of Gray_? Reminded me of you two~"

"My rove...love person thing is totally innocent! And no!"

"You should, it's quite a fluffy book based on a Twilight fanfiction~"

"Don't try to spoil Kyo's innocence like that!"

"Too late, she's been exposed to Fia's fanfictions…"

"That's what the bleach is for…"

"I kinda used it on 007's hair….."

"Does he know?"

"Non, hey Kyo….IMA FISH~~~~~!"

She gives a thumbs up. "Good for you, my other rove~!"

"I'm a fish...me and miei fratelli are Pisces… Pesce is fish… Pesce è buona…" Sicily trailed off, mumbling about fish.

"...I… I want sushi…" Tokyo muttered, now thinking of raw fish. "Does this mean I eat you and your… may ee fratayi person?"

"Maybe we could have some torta al cioccolato...or gelato al cioccolato...cioccolatooooo…. Don't wanna be eaten... "

"Chocoboto... Why wourd I eat you, nyeh…? ...Wait, are you guys both asreep? ...So rude, going to bed without saying good night…" Tokyo muttered, lying down next to Sicily.

"Buonanotte…" the sleeping Italian mumbled.

"Now you say it… Guddonaito…~"

=^w^=

A few hours later when France let himself into his house, he was greeted by the sight of the three personifications sleeping on the floor by the overturned couch. He laughed his French laugh and commented, "Zey 'ad a threesome and didn't invite me?"

* * *

><p>AN: _Ciao~! Me and my homecoming dates decided to finish this instead of going to the dance~ XDD __And please don't hate us for the chapter title. Even though it wasn't Kool-Aid._

Herro~ We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did~ ...And yes, writing fanfictions with friends is much more fun compared to a huge room, with lots of people, and loud music. :'D

**Introverts unite, we're here. we're uncomfortable and we wanna stay indoors. yep yep qwq**

**but none the less my homecoming dates looked so fabu~ ;3**

_I was tempted to show up in a tuxedo XD Because I'm the manly man that plays baritone!_

I-I'm not even dressed up… That makes no sense… (Ret me into your Resbian curt, Siciry-senpai… even if I'm straight and don't pray baritone…)

_((There's a joke about how the girl baritone players are a lesbian cult.)) I'll just teach you to play baritone! Problem solved!_

**I duun care you both are gorgeous enough, fanceh or not.**

Teehee, okay~ And Roseh, so are you~ :3

_Si, si~!  
><em>  
><strong>Non no no~ its chu two~<strong>

_Liessssss…. Anyway! Review and let us know what you think of this randomness!_

Mhm~ We rove you guys~ ...Now excuse me whire I gromp Roseh-senpai~ :3

**jfhsfjkhdfkjhdsgsdfjkdhsfsd yus review my loveliesss**


	4. Dreamception

"Where are we?" Sicily wondered aloud. "This isn't France's house…" She glanced around, then down at herself. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, rather than her military uniform.

"Of course it's not papa's house, sissy~" Paris responded, sporting a very girly peace sign- how can that become girly, I don't even know. Ask Paris.

"... I'm not related to you, Frenchie."

"Denial with a capital D, my dear~"

"Shut up…" Resolutely staring the opposite direction of Paris, Sicily realized, "This is a dream, isn't it? Is Tokyo here too?"

"If it were a dream you'd be a man….I MEAN YOU'D BE NICER AND MUCH MORE CUTER," Realizing this was getting her nowhere, the French woman sighed, "I'll shut up…."

"So that's what I would be in your dreams? Well, too bad, this isn't your dream, it's mine!" Sicily shot a sharp stare at the blonde, daring her to argue.

"It's actually mine…"

"Oh, really? How do you figure that, oh wise one?"

"It's actually mine!" a high-pitched voice piped up, Fia appearing on Sicily's shoulder.

"I-I thought it was mine," Tokyo mumbled, appearing beside them.

"Oh, Tokyo's here! NOW TOMATO SUSHI IS COMPLETE!" Fia jumped to her feet and grinned.

"Fia, do shut up…" Sicily muttered as Tokyo blushed. She continued, "Could it be that it isn't any of ours?"

"Italians don't make fairies be quiet," Fia deepened her voice to try and be a little menacing.

"I'm Sicilian," she objected. "I do what I want. Now excuse me while I go bang my head on the wall and try to wake up..."

"Don't hurt yourserf, Siciry-chan!" Tokyo cried, glomping Sicily to keep her from trying anything.

"Can we all just focus on trying to wake up….?" Paris muttered, flicking a piece of her hair out of her face.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Sicily shot back at her.

"I'm the oldest here! Well, technically Kyo is, but since she won't acknowledge it, I'm the oldest!"

"In that case, how about I wake you up?" Sicily smacked her in the face.

Paris shot her a glare and elbowed her in the stomach, rubbing her face. "Hmph…."

Sicily doubled over in pain briefly. Straightening, she observed, "This isn't a normal dream."

"Well, let's figure out how to get out, Captain Sicily~" Fia smiled, walking across Tokyo's head.

"Actually, I think it might be- oh look at that, everything's exploding," Sicily commented, as casually as though she was merely taking note of the weather.

"HOW IS THAT WEATHER?" Paris questioned loudly, seeing what her little sister saw.

"Looks like this might be the end. See you later!" Sicily smiled as everything shattered into a thousand shards of a dream.

=^w^=

Those shards quickly gathered together behind the blast of darkness. Forming recognizable shapes quickly, it seemed time itself had blurred together to show only a mere second.

In a dark, almost-bare room, Tokyo gradually came into view, laying on a bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, as if she had been asleep.

"Wait… Whe…?" The girl glanced around the room, confused. She blinked once from the light filtering through the nearby windows. "...Where… is this place?"

Jumping out of bed, Tokyo walked about the room, searching for any clues. _Just a minute ago… wasn't I with someone? _Racking her brain, Tokyo could only find hazy memories. _Ah, I get it! I must be dreaming!_

A wave of security washed over with her realization, and the Japanese girl decided to give in to her curiosity. Slowly opening the room's door, she carefully made her way down the long staircase. It had led to a large room, with a cold, yet smooth floor. She didn't realize she was currently barefoot. "Herro?"

Footsteps came from the room across the hall. Nerves started to manifest in the pit of Tokyo's stomach. "W-who's there?"

"It's me, obviously." A dark and looming figure appeared from behind the corner. The man had sharp, violet eyes and a kind of platinum-blond color for hair. His dress was long, puffy, and blue with both white and red designs on the hems. "Now, go start your chores."

Something about the sight of the man seemed so off, it was kind of awkward. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I-I'm sorry? ...Russia? W-what chores?"

"That's 'Mother Russia' to you. And don't tell me you've forgotten? You should know what they are, da?"

His voice was slow, but no doubt he was angry.

"I-I-I-I… N-no…? No, I haven't?" Panic surged through her. What chores? Why did Russia insist to be called 'Mother Ru- _Oh my mapre, what if he took me ov-_

He gave a small sigh. "It doesn't matter. I took the time to write it out last night. We'll all be heading out to get last minute preparations done for the ball tonight. You can join us when you finish, da?" 'Mother' Russia smiled and took out a small, folded up piece of paper from his dress pocket before handing it to her. Opening it up, Tokyo found that there were a _lot _more folds to it than there seemed. Completely unfolded, it quite literally touched the floor.

She had to do this all today? ...A-and what ball?

"U-um… t-there's a barr tonight?" she asked, barely able to look up at his creepy face.

"...Did you hit your head last night? ...Just go clean the kitchen."

"...Y...Yes, ma'am," she muttered, watching him go down the hallways.

Without any logical reasoning, she was starting to realize that the "we" he had mentioned was referencing Mother Russia as well as her brothers and sisters, to whom he was so kind. Letting out a sigh, Tokyo made her way to the kitchen and began her chores. It was close to 18:00 when she was three-fourths done. Everyone else had already left.

"I wirr never get this done…" she muttered, feeling her hope quickly die and replace itself with sadness. She had really wanted to go, but it seems her weeks of planning were a bust.

Suddenly a loud yelp of 'HEY, I WAS FLYING THERE, STUPID STAIRS!' could be heard from outside the room the Asian girl had been cleaning. Jolting up from her position, she ran towards the main room to see what was the matter. There she saw another girl, wearing some short blue dress, on the ground.

"A-are you alright, m-miss?" ...Who was she? And how did she get in our house?!

"Oui, I'm fine~" The girl sat up rather quickly and got to her feet, dusting herself off and putting on a smile, "Well...aren't you wondering who I am?!"

"H-hai… I am… W-who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I? Well, my dear, I am the all powerful! The..wait." She dug into her pockets and pulled out a couple of cards, continuing, "blah blah blah, something about dumb Asians and sexy Sicilians….OH HERE IT IS!" She grinned and put them away. "I AM YOUR ALL POWERFUL AND AMAZINGLY TALENTED GODMOTHER….friend...thing...oh forget it, my name's Paris and you're getting sexified whether you like it or not so suck it up."

"W-w-w-what?! NOOO!" The scared, blushing Japanese girl proceeded to run back to the kitchen to hide. This person needed to go to a mental institution or something.

"You aren't going anywhere so get back here and SIT DOWN!" She grabbed her collar and sat her back down in front of the fairy.

Big, bubbly tears formed in her eyes. "B-b-but, I don't wanna get 'sexified'..."

The French girl smiled and ruffled her hair. "Aww, you're cute. Now there's a Sicilian prince who needs some serious Frenching so lets get you in a nice pretty dress~~"

"MOTHER IN HEAVEN, THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED. THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO DIE."

"Oh quit whining and come on!" She grinned and waved her hand, a giant spellbook appearing in her hands, "hmm...Jamaican crab, no, Caesar salad, NO I AM NOT MAKING HER GREEK I REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME WHEN THAT HAPPENED...someone died…..and it wasn't pretty. Aah here it is~~ Asian beauty~ Only lasts til….MIDNIGHT!? OH COME ON, THERE COULD'VE BEEN SOME ROMANTIC French ACTION GOING ON-" seeing that she was scaring her..god child thing, she stopped and took out her wand. "This won't hurt a bit, now c'mere and let Paris love you~~"

"I-I don't want anything to do with this French stuff…" She leaned forward. "I-It… arr sounds... dirty." This person was definitely mental.

"Because it is, sweet cheeks~" she smiled wickedly and waved her wand, giving the girl a gorgeous kimono-like dress with gold trim and white fabric with silver cherry blossom designs on the end, her hair going into a graceful yet simple braid topped with a gold dragon pin, finally giving her a comfortable pair of black flats that Asian people wear. "There, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

The girl was pleasantly surprised. "H-how…? I-it's so beautifur! T-thank you, Paris!" she cried, smiling, as if forgetting the whole ordeal that she was French.

"Hehe, no problem. You need to be back here by midnight or princy boy finds out you're a maid," Paris recalled before looking at a clock, "Forgot something!" She ran out the front door, only to trip on nothing and fall on her face. "...ow...I meant to do that...or is that payback for accidentally getting Romania killed...?"

"...Shourd… Shourd I rearry trust you?" ...Maybe that was who she turned into a salad.

"Toyotally~ even Fia trusts me with atomic bombs~~"

"W-who the what no- Nevermind. I… I'm so happy you did this for me… but… how wourd I even get to the barr…?" ...Not to mention all the chores she still had to do, and blah blah blah, all that other stuff.

"Let me get that done for you~~" She waved her wand again and shouted something in French that sounded like 'ALRIGHT YOU LAZY TOMATO, TURN INTO A CARRIAGE FOR MY SEXY LADY FRIEND NOW!'

And within seconds, a tomato laying conveniently nearby turned into an expensive-looking carriage.

"..Norway owes me a dollar...and he has to dress up like Tinker Bell for an entire year...hehe, in his face."

The scared and beaming Asian took a few more steps away from the French fairy. "S-so… d-does this mean I-I can go to the barr now?"

She nodded, "Go get some Sicilian booty~~"

_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. _Waving at Paris, she climbed into the carriage. "Thank you for everything~!"

"No problem! Remember, midnight!"

~timeskip~

It wasn't long before the carriage had arrived at the castle. Walking up the stairs and into the large, magnificent building seemed like a dream. However, it quickly turned into a nightmare when she saw how many people were there. ...And she was pretty sure most of them were staring at her.

The Sicilian prince just happened to be looking toward the door when she walked in, and he was immediately entranced by her beauty and couldn't look anywhere else.

Fia followed his gaze and giggled, "I see you staring at that sexy little Asian~ Go on, ask her to dance!"

"Oh, do shut up," the prince replied with a smile. "You're my advisor, not my love-life dictator." Nevertheless, he approached the girl to ask for a dance. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

Hesitantly accepting his offer, she let him lead her around the room, rather oblivious to his status as the prince. The whole time, she was blushing and stuttering - as usual - while trying to have a conversation with him.

"I-I'm impressed~ Where did you rearn how to d-dance?" she awkwardly queried.

Sicily laughed softly, "All Italians must know how to dance, si?"

"Oh? Y-you're Itarian?" Tokyo blushed as she remembered what Paris the fairy god friend had said.

He hummed an affirmative and continued, "But it's not my Italian blood talking when I say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen~ So tell me, what's your name?"

"I-I... W-what?" Realizing she was being rude, the Japanese girl paused and quickly answered, "My name is... Cindererra. U-um, and yourserf?"

"Pretty name, too," the prince observed. Noticing her dragon hairpin, he touched it lightly and remarked, "I like dragons... You can call me Draco~"

A flustered Tokyo blinked several times before smiling, "T-that's wonderfur~ I-is that, um… a nickname?"

Considering for a moment, he said, "Hmm, I suppose, in the sense that it's not what I'm usually called, but it's a name and I like it~"

The girl giggled, "W-werr… I'm honored to be abre to carr you Draco~"

Sicily smiled warmly, "I'm honored to have a princess like you call me Draco~"

"If I'm a princess, you're a prince," she replied, giggling and blushing once more.

Sicily blinked rapidly, suddenly flustered, and stuttered, "W-wait, what? Who told you?!"

Before the red-faced Tokyo could think of anything else to say, she tripped while admiring the handsome Sicilian prince.

"S-Sorry! I-"

BONG! The clock tower outside starting to loudly chime, signaling the new hour. Looking over her shoulder, Tokyo saw - with dread - that it was already midnight. How could time fly by so quickly?

The girl turned back to Draco and stepped away. "O-oh, I must be going! I'm sorry!" Without waiting to see how he would respond, she took off into the night.

BONG!

The prince blinked - why was everything fading? - and cried out, "Cinderella! Wait!"

BONG!

Tokyo would have responded with her usual apology, but she tripped over herself. She lost one of her slippers, but that didn't matter. She was in too much of a panic to care, nor notice that the world around her was quickly disappearing.

BONG!

Sicily shook himself and began to chase after the girl. He had to catch up to her, and...what?

The girl was gone, and before the last bong's echo disappeared, the illuminated castle, and the rest of the world around it, had faded into darkness with her.

* * *

><p>AN: _Ciao~! Just me here this time. The others were here to write but they left me to post it by myself. Side note, I really don't know whether male Sicily's name is Draco or if he just pulled it out of an imaginary hat or something because of Tokyo's dragon pin. What do you guys think? So anyway, thank you for reading, and please review, favorite and follow if you like this crackish...thing. Addio until next time~!_

***rolls in* hello followers uwu *leaves behind some Caesar salad and rolls away whispering* don'tforgettofavorite,follow,andreview...ohandeatcookies. cookiesssss qwq**


	5. All About the Cookies

As if a light turned on, the blackness lightened to show a cottage in the woods. A certain French girl was curled up in a corner grumbling about losing fairy wings and gaining a red cloak and something that looked like a maid outfit. Hearing her 'mother's' voice caused her to hiss and cover her head with the hood of her cloak.

"BUT MOMMY, GRANDMA'S A GRUMPY OLD HAG!" she complained, looking up to see France, the man who was her father. "Oh…..uh..bonjour?" She smiled nervously before getting a basket placed in her hands and being thrust out the door.

"Au revoir, mon petit angel~~~" France called out to her as she retreated into the woods without looking back, muttering words in French that little children should not get translated. And so, as the little red French girl walked along the dirt path, getting bored and quite hungry, she looked up at the sky and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey...whoever created this dream...can I eat these cookies? 'Cause I'm getting really hungry," she questioned aloud, to which one of the authors replied, "No, now get your French butt moving before I eat them myself…"

Paris shrugged and walked on. Growing paranoid of the silence, she started singing, "Over the river and through the woods, to my annoying grandma's house I go, I want my cookies to go in my stomach 'cause I am really HUNGRY!" She almost shrieked when she heard a twig snap and started to swing her basket around, "HAVE YOU COME FOR ME!? RUFFIANS? THUGS? ALL I HAVE IS CO- oh, it's a wolf…. Hi, puppy~~"

The wolf eyed the girl curiously as she came out from behind the bushes. "Hm? A-are you carring me a ruffian p-puppy? T-that's not very nice…"

"...oh my gosh you're adora- n-no I have to get these cookies to my grumpy old hag of a grandmother….I MUST COMPLETE THIS TASK!" She looked up with the most determined look she could muster, sparkles and all.

"U-um… cookies, you say? A-and you're derivering them to your grandmother?" The wolf shifted her paw-like feet on the ground. "W-wourd you rike for me to accompany you? There are many bad peopre in this forest… A-and it's funny… They're scared of worves…~"

"...I can tell…..but you can't have these!" Paris backed up, but smiled a little. "Alright, fine, join me and we shall go see the old hag of a witch~"

"Yippe~! S-sounds fun~" The wolf twirls slightly and claps her hands together. "A-and don't worry about the cookies! I am not after them~"

"...If you aren't good I will find where you live…..and I will play...the most hated song in the world…..ON REPEAT!"

She gasps in shock and takes a step back. "Y-you d-don't mean… t-the one by… - " Her face darkened. " - JUSTIN BIEBER."

She grinned evilly, "Much..MUCH worse… They came out of a science lab, a horrifying experiment….CLONED ONE BOY INTO A BOY BAND OF FIVE, THREATENING TO BRAINWASH LITTLE GIRLS WITH THEIR CATCHY TUNES…..-" She paused and stared her in the eyes "-the fact they're British makes it worse….ONE DIRECTION!"

The sound of "DUN DUN DUUUN" could be heard in the background. "IIE! Not ONE DIRECTION! I'm sorry! I won't mess with your cookies!" Tears bubbled in her eyes. She had no idea who One Direction was, but they sounded horrifying.

A smirk appeared on Paris' face as she looked away from the kawaii desu wolf and whispered to no one at all, "Hook, line, and sinker."

As if nothing had happened, the little wolf skipped up beside the girl in the red cloak. "S-so, which way, Captain?"

"Over the river, through the woods, and we'll find her…"

"Ah! I see! You know… I may know a shortcut~"

"Do tell~~~"

"The house hords an ord rady who's so cranky and yerrs at the trees, right? If so, you just go this waaay~" She points to the area of several trees growing close together - giving the impression of a creepy darkness. "The river is narrower there~"

Paris started walking that way, motioning for her to follow. "Yep, she also yells at chipmunks and squirrels…."

The wolf girl followed closely behind, but the tears were back. "W-what? D-does that mean she wirr yerr at me?"

"No, but she loves kawaii little Asians~~~"

"...What's an Ayshion?"

"...Nevermind….."

"Arright! ...So we don't need to bring one as a peace offering, ney?"

"No, you'll do as a sacrifice if she tries to kill me~" Paris smiled, skipping along the path.

"W-what?"

She ignored her and started humming, her stomach growling loudly.

"A-are you hungry, miss? Do you have something in that basket you courd eat?" Her ear twitched. Cookies.

"Yes, I'm hungry, but I can't eat these cookies." She glared at her slightly.

"I-I understand! D-don't worry! The ord woman must be very important, ney?" She nodded frantically, holding her hands together in front of her chest. "H-hey, rook at that~ We're at the river now!"

"Thank god!"

The wolf ran up to its shore and moved away some reeds to reveal an old wooden boat. "Hehe… some guy reft this here some time ago~ It works fine, too~" And by "left," she was referring to, 'oh-crap-I-just-scared-that-guy-away-whoops-oh-well-it's-mine-now."

"Great! Let's go!"

Both climbed in the the little boat, with the wolf girl going first and even paddling them across. On the other side, she helped little Paris riding hood out and hid the boat again.

"Arright, now we just head northeast from here~"

She nodded, "Alright, let's go~~~"

Again the wolf lead the way, until soon a small cottage appeared through the thicket. They were almost there. The little wolf couldn't wait. She could already taste the cooki- she shook her head. How cruel of her! "J-just this way~!"

"Alright~" She winced, hearing the old woman yelling Italian obscenities at the wildlife around her.

The wolf ran behind Paris to hide. "S-she didn't see me yet, did she?!"

"No."

"Paris? Why are you here and why is that adorable wolf girl hiding behind you?"

"I BROUGHT COOKIES AS A PEACE OFFERING NOW DON'T HURT US!" She held out the basket as the scene around them started to blur and darken.

As this was happening, the wolf girl gradually started to reach for the basket. "Coooookieees…~"

Before Tokyo could even get her paws on the basket, the poor object was lost into the darkening scenery. Paris, quite annoyed by this, glared at the sky again and shook her fist, "ALL I WANTED WAS A SINGLE COOKIE! WHY MUST YOU ALL TORMENT ME SO?!"

One of the authors, or rather all of us in unison, replied, "Because we love you."

"T-the cookies…!" And cue the wolf's tears.

"PARIS, YOU DARE TO BRING ME DISAPPEARING COOKIES?!" the Sicilian, greatly irritated, yelled.

"Oh go yell at some chickens or something you crazy old hag…." Paris muttered, the entire scene turning dark and almost black.

"I AM NOT A CRAZY OLD HAG!"

* * *

><p>AN: **Oh Paris...sweet, loving Paris...sweet, loving, STUPID little paris...how would we live without her stupidity.**

_I don't think Sicily was very happy about being her grandmother. XD_

Nor was Tokyo happy about not getting those cookies. cx

**But the fourth wall breaking though XD**

_Fourth wall? What fourth wall? You mean that heap of rubble over there? We should fix it… But only so we can break it again CX_

**let us...l3**

I'll help! :3 Anyways, thank you so much for reading guys! We really appreciate it!3

**Hey SNK fans, what wall does the colossal titan like to break the most? The fourth wall :'D**

...No. .-. Sicily? Care to do the honors? :3

_W-wait what honors what am I forgetting *spazz* Oh uh I'd like to thank JetWave Wavewind for reviewing, and everyone, please review, fav and follow if you like~ _


End file.
